fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Chum Chum
Chum Chum is a main character in 'Fanboy and Chum Chum'. His best friend is Fanboy, who Chum Chum is a 'Sidekick'. Background Chum Chum lives and having lots of fun as a roommate with Fanboy. As he grows stronger and better, he learns that being the smallest person is sometimes fun.﻿ Personality As Fanboy's best friend, Chum Chum is always full of fun. Chum Chum is easily fool ed, and seems to like chocolate covered raisins, and he has a squeaky voice. Yo likes him, because he is 'Adorable', 'Cute', And 'Chum Chummy'. Fanboy doesn't like this, but feels sorry for her sometimes. He is the youngest member of Fanboy's main group of friends, and hates being the smallest person. However, Chum Chum knows that he is not the only small person. He also has a cousin, Muk Muk, who is the same size as him and looks slightly like him, but talks with a weird accent. Chum Chum can also stretch out really tall, like he's standing strong. Chum Chum is always smarter than Fanboy, and points out the stronger thing than what he said. He even looks up to Fanboy at times, and hopes he's just like him. Physical Appearance Chum Chum is short and chubby, with pe ach skin. Like Fanboy, he has a blush on his cheeks, but a little more pale. He has dark brown hair with bangs swoopt to the left. There are two parts at the top, that curl away from each other. His right front tooth in his upper jaw is slightly larger than the left. Like Fanboy, he has his own set of trademark clothes. He usually wears an orange shirt with short yellow sleaves and his logo on the chest (originally two yellow rectangular buttons). On the bottom, he wears a pair of yellow footless tights. Layered on top of the tights sports his trademark white underwear with yellow bands. He wears a black eye mask with bumps on the bottom of each eye, short black gloves to match, and a short, yellow cape. On his feet, he wears a pair of black low-top sneakers. At a party, he wears a yellow short-sleaved jacket with a turnover collar and an orange and white sleaveless shirt underneath, his bowtie is red, and wears a yellow top hat with red ribbon. His pirate outfit is a newspaper hat, a belt with a silver buckle, and has a gold earring on his left ear. Episode Appearances Like Fanboy, Chum Chum has appeared in every episode so far. Skills and Abilities Chum Chum can jump very high as shown in many episodes. Chum Chum is able to grow into a large height and become a chulk as shown in The Incredible Chulk. In that state he has also the power of super strength. In Fanboyfriend he gained the abilities of flight, laser projection and invisibillity. In Brain Freeze he had used a more enhanced form of lazer projection. He has the ability to use "big pleading eyes" on someone to persuade them to do something. Gallery Trivia *Chum Chum is the smallest kid in the series. In the pilot short he seemed to be taller and wider, but his image was shrunk to fit his personality. *He has a squeaky voice and seemed higher in the pilot short when Cartwright voiced him. When Futterman voices him, his voice is the same, but at another pitch. *His favorite snack is crumpets and a spot of tea, as revealed in "Lord of the Rings". *As a pirate, he goes by the name "First Mate Chumbucket" (Fanboy A'Hoy!). *Like Fanboy, the only time he had no lines was in the "Head Suckage" teaser short. Also, the only time he spoke only once was in the "Yo Won't Go" teaser short. *When he stares at glop for too long, his eyes b urn (Little Glop of Horrors). *His first dialogue voice-singing role was in "Dollar Day" when he performed the Dollar Dance with Fanboy. His first cameo singing voice-singing role was in "Cold War" when he played in the rain, and his first true singing voice-singing role was in "Separation Anxiety", when he sang a song about his friendship with Fanboy. **Error: While singing the said song, Chum Chum mistakenly states he's wearing tennis shoes. *He dressed like a werewolf for Halloween (There Will Be Shrieks). *He is the only main character whose teeth aren't always outside the mouth. *He thinks he's the only one who cares about the rules, as stated in the episode "Freeze Tag". *He blows a jug in Fanboy's square-dance band (Kids in the Hall). *Like his family he is a chulk. Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Males Category:American Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Humans Category:Chum Chum Category:Fanboy Category:Yo Category:Kyle